La fiebre de las Chicas
by vickyng
Summary: ¿Hay alguien que entienda esto? Una maldición puede ser mortal, pero también, graciosa. Sobre todo cuando no nos afecta a nosotros. ¡Y, hay del pobre que no sepa la verdad sobre ella! Humor. Leve HoroxRen,¡Reviews! ¡Último capítulo listo!.
1. Agua que no has de beber

**La fiebre de las Chicas**

---

Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras leía "Kaizo no Uta". Los que lo han leído, comprenderán la naturaleza idiota de esta historia. La desarrollé en mi cuarto, mientras me fumaba un cigarro pa' no deprimirme por ir a la playa y dejar, otra vez, amigos y carretes. Debería llamarse "Las guarradas de Horo", en honor a Kaizo, pero como resultó tan distinta, le pude poner el nombre que se me dio la gana…

Levísimo HoroxRen. Seudo Crosdressing. ¡No es taan AU, milagro!. Espero lo encuentren gracioso, y puedan mirar más allá de lo superficial, porque acá hay una irónica mirada a nuestras idioteces de cuando somos una chicas… Ahí lo dejo. Eh… Y todo lo de este fic es invención mía. Por supuesto, no existen ni los Tuman, ni el país de "Raaajadamkatriz". Jaja.

Fic pa' la Cote. _"Amigui… ¡Shuga!"; "¡Sácate la pluma!", _y_ "¡No!". _Capítulo pa' Felipe. Vos sabés, che. Vos me entendés. _"Sí te cacho… ¡Puta!" "¡Nos cacharon weon!" _y _"¿Cómo mierda llegamos a esto?"_

_---_

**Parte 1 de 3:**

_**Agua que no has de beber, bebi…**_

_(¡Las rosas rosa y la fiebre del amor!)_

Una antigua leyenda de los Tuman, antiguo pueblo ubicado en el actual país de Raaajadamkatriz, cuenta que a todas sus mujeres, a una edad que podía variar, les daba una extraña enfermedad que afectaba gravemente a la sociedad. De hecho, si le daba a dos o más muchachas al mismo tiempo, la tribu temía la destrucción total de todas sus posesiones. Las jóvenes, que experimentaban visiones durante esta enfermedad, desarrollaban una extraña atracción por el color rosado, y veían todo "lindo" y bueno.

¿Por qué era tan destructiva, entonces?

Pues estas chicas se salían de la realidad, y podían arrasar con los campos de cultivos en sus danzas alegres, que nada consideraban. O si se les cruzaba un gato, podían destruir todas las casas solo por abrazar al lindo minino. Además de todas las idioteces que hacían las muchachas, se volvían tan insoportablemente agradables, que nadie se atrevía a acercárseles y tratarlas, ya que podía morir ahogado en un abrazo, o vomitar, por el mareo, con tanta charla, así que debían rogar que las semanas pasaran rápido y las jóvenes se recuperaran.

Los Tuman eran bastante numerosos, pero vivían en tribus bien diseminadas, y de pocos miembros, por eso es que era tan caótico si dos jóvenes se afiebraban al mismo tiempo. Incluso una era demasiado peligrosa.

Es por esto que los Tumanos, gracias a su magia, decidieron hacer algo para evitar los grandes alcances de esta enfermedad que duraba unas cuantas semanas. No pudieron suprimirla, pero lograron hacer que disminuyera considerablemente su poder destructivo. Sin embargo, para esto, tuvieron que alargar el período de enfermedad, convirtiéndose en un síndrome que duraba años, pero que, sin embargo, era aguantable.

Años después, cuando el mundo se globalizó, esta fiebre llegó a contagiar a todas las mujeres del mundo. Entonces, los expertos decidieron darle un nombre, y esconder que esto era una enfermedad, embaucando a todo el mundo con la historia de que era un período natural, que ocurre tanto en hombres como en mujeres, solo que de diferente forma. Por supuesto, todos hemos creído esa historia, excepto los descendientes directos de los Tuman. El título que le pusieron a la fiebre, luego de muchas discusiones, fue…

_Adolescencia._

Sí. Eso a que los adultos temen que sus hijas lleguen. Ese tiempo en que algunas jóvenes se vuelven unas princesitas rosadas, y otras unas rebeldes inaguantables. Estos diferentes tipos de _Adolescencia_ se deben solamente a las mutaciones que ha experimentado el virus con el paso del tiempo, haciéndose en algunos individuos más peligroso que en otros.

Por supuesto, los varones no sufren esta fiebre, pero ellos experimentan otra enfermedad, que otro día, tal vez, les explique…

Aquellos magos Tumanos, tan sabios, dejaron una sola advertencia a su pueblo. Sin embargo, aquella señal se perdió en el olvido con el tiempo. Lo único que se sabe es que, de alguna forma extraña, la "Fiebre de las chicas", como le llamaban ellos, podría traspasarse a los varones también. ¿Cómo, pues eso solo lo supieron aquellos shamanes del pueblo Tuman, que murieron hace siglos, sin dejar nada escrito. Y la tradición oral, tristemente, olvidó su secreto oscuro. Pero es por eso que muchos temen ir a Raaajadamkatriz, aún en la actualidad…

---

-No entiendo, no entiendo, no entiendo, no entiendo…  
-Es simple, Horo, no es necesario que te revientes tanto el coco…  
-Sí, joven Horo-Horo –dijo una joven que aún moqueaba por haber estado llorando-, es cierto lo que dice su hermana Pilika…  
-Así es, hermano. Lo que no entiendo, es como es posible que le haya ocurrido esto a Ren; es decir… a mí me pasó un tiempo algo parecido, y a Tamao siempre ha sido así… ¿Pero Ren¡Que yo sepa es imposible que le pase a un chico algo así… A menos que se vuelva realmente loco…  
-¡Noooooooo¡Ren no puede estar loco, no puede, no puede…  
-¡Joven Horo-Horo, deje de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, se va a hacer daño!  
-…  
-¡No puede, no puede, no puede, no puede…!  
-… Eh… ¿Joven Horo-Horo?  
-¡No puede, no puede, no puede, no puede…!  
-… Vamos, Tamao, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que ver al estúpido de mi hermano golpeando la mesa con su cabezota…  
-¡No puede, no puede…!  
-… Pero, Señorita Pilika… ¿Cree que sea correcto dejarlo así?  
-¡No puede…!  
-Mira, Tamao, solo tienes que ignorarlo, como si no existiera, y todo será más fácil. Ahora vamos a ocuparnos de algo más importante.  
-Si usted lo dice…

… Sin embargo, hay algo que sí se ha mantenido a través de los años: Algún día, algún varón se contagiará con la fiebre, y si no se toman las medidas necesarias, podría traspasarse a todos los hombres. Y lo peor, es que a ellos los afectaría en la forma primitiva la enfermedad, cuando era destructiva.

Sin embargo, los protagonistas de esta historia no tenían idea de la verdadera historia sobre la _Adolescencia, _y es por eso, que cuando les ocurrió algo tan extraño, pese a ser shamanes muchos de ellos, no supieron jamás de qué se trataba, ni tampoco qué hacer… Solo su instinto los ayudó. Por suerte, poco después, despertaron algunas neuronas…

---

Era un día soleado y hermoso cuando comenzó esta ridícula historia que se sitúa en Tokio, Japón, en una pensión que todos bien sabemos cual es. Dicho lugar se encontraba en un completo caos: Golpes cayendo sobre cabezas, gritos, y órdenes por doquier.

Cuado el anciano taxista se estacionó fuera del lugar donde le habían indicado por teléfono que necesitaban sus servicios, se encontraba tranquilo. Recién había bajado del vehículo para informar sobre su llegada, cuando sintió un fuerte grito. Asustado, se quedó tal donde estaba. Para su sorpresa vio, entonces, a una especie de duende cabezón nokeado salir disparado en su dirección, haciendo un hoyo en una de las paredes. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, el "proyectil" golpeó directamente en su cara. Cuando el pobre hombre aún no se alcanzaba a levantar, sintió un ruido en el piso…

-Una… Una… ¿Estampida? – Fue todo lo que alcanzó a preguntarse, antes que dos muchachos, llorosos, pasaran una y otra vez, a toda velocidad, sobre su cuerpo ya maltrecho, cargando grandes maletas y cajas, poniéndolas rápidamente en el taxi.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto, estaba de vuelta en su asiento, con un gran chichón en la frente, muchas pisadas marcadas por todo el cuerpo, y una pareja de jóvenes en el asiento trasero. Reconoció la mano que mandó a volar al duende cabezón, y a uno de los jóvenes que cargaba maletas.

-Vamos¿Qué espera para partir?  
-Jiji, tranquila, Annita…

Pudo ver los ojos fríos de la muchacha, y tragando seco, puso en marcha el auto. Por el espejo retrovisor vio al otro joven que lo había pisoteado y al duende – solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que era un joven de la misma edad que los otros- que se despedían llorosos, junto a otro joven que ni se movía, y dos chicas que gritaban cosas a la pareja. Se preguntaba si las lágrimas de los chicos serían de tristeza por su amigo, o de alegría por la partida de esa bruja…

-¿Dijo algo?  
-No… Na-Nada señorita… -Respondió el anciano, tragando en seco, ante la mirada helada de la mujer, temeroso de haber dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
-Entonces¡Parta de una vez!

Y helado de miedo, con la risita nerviosa del joven, el anciano se llevó a la pareja, creyéndose un ángel que había llevado la salvación a los otros chicos… Sin embargo, nunca habría imaginado todo lo que les ocurriría a esos muchachos. Tampoco creería que eran shamanes, y que en el taxi también iba un espíritu que no podía ver…

---

Así fue como Tamao quedó a cargo de la pensión Asakura, y también de obligar a los que no pagaban para quedarse que hicieran las obligaciones que ya tenían impuestas. En esos días, solo estaban Ren, que por pagar no debía hacer nada, Pilika y Horo-Horo, que debía trabajar el doble, para pagar por su hermana también, que se negaba a trabajar bajo las órdenes de "La bruja de Anna". Manta, que generalmente los visitaba, dijo que, aprovechando la ausencia de la pareja, se iría de viaje también. Así que los habitantes de la pensión quedaban solos y aburridos, sin posibilidad de que los visitara alguno de sus antiguos compañeros, todos demasiados sumidos en sus vidas actuales como para ir a la pensión.

Por supuesto, en cuanto el automóvil desapareció de su vista, el chino y Horo-Horo empezaron a discutir. Parecía un día normal, y así se sucederían los días hasta que Tamao tuviera una idea brillante… Bueno, en realidad, era algo simplona, pero a ella le pareció un detalle tan agradable, que andaba por toda la casa con una risita desesperante, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ni si quiera le molestaron las bromas que le tenían preparadas sus espíritus acompañantes.

La idea de la niña rosa no era muy compleja: Comprar muchísimas flores, y llenar la pensión de ellas. Así, lisa y llanamente. Bueno, tal vez no "llenarla", sino que colocar en todas las habitaciones. Incluso en las de los huéspedes.

Y así fue como, por una estúpida confusión de Horo-Horo, el encargado de repartir las flores en las habitaciones, poniendo de distintos colores para cada persona, llegaron las flores rosas al cuarto de Ren.

Eso no hubiese significado ningún problema _mayor_, exceptuando tal vez la gran riña que se armaría entre el shamán chino y el ainu, donde, probablemente, el japonés se llevaría las de perder. Claro, no hubiese sido ningún problema si ellos hubiesen sabido de la advertencia Tumán, que hace tanto se había perdido. Esta advertencia no era muy clara, solo decía que:

"Si un joven llega a oler las maravillosas rosas rosa que se dan en los jardines reales de Raaajadamkatriz, luego de haber actuado de alguna manera similar a una chica, sufrirá la más espantosa fiebre que varón alguno se haya imaginado"

Y, "Oh, oh", Ren no sabía eso cuando entró a su habitación. En todo caso, aunque lo supiera, tampoco habría imaginado que las rosas de su cuarto provenían directamente de los jardines reales de Raaajadamkatriz. Y en último, pero no menor importante lugar, si lo hubiese sabido, y lo retaran a acercarse a ellas, de todas formas lo habría hecho. El descendiente de la gran dinastía Tao jamás aceptaría que, segundos antes, había besado a Horo-Horo. Como tampoco que estaba enamorado de su estúpido amigo. Además, el chino habría dicho, "¿Qué tiene eso de similar con una chica?"

Fue por eso que, cuando entró a su cuarto y vio, confundido, esas flores en su velador, se acercó extrañado y, sonriendo al pensar que las enviaba su hermana, o que Horo-Horo las había puesto allí para él, acercó sin ningún temor la nariz a los pétalos. Si Basón hubiese sabido del "peligro" que corría su amo, de inmediato hubiese abandonado el salón, donde hacía compañía a Pilika, y hubiese corrido a detenerlo.

No tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos para que un grito se escuchara hasta, probablemente, la otra esquina de la calle.

-¡Horo-Horoooooooooo!

---

Una buena siesta siempre parecía ideal para el ainu. No importaba si afuera tronaba, o adentro estaba la de madres, al shaman de hielo nada lo inmutaba cuando se trataba de dormir. O eso pensaban todos antes de ese día.

Luego del grito, que casi deja sordas a las chicas, pero que ni inmutó al muchacho, se oyó una rapidísima carrera de pies descalzos. Basón, que había asomado su cabeza al segundo piso, asustado, solo alcanzó a ver una nube de polvo, y a lo lejos, el cabello de su amo, siempre tan fácil de reconocer.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, pero eso no era suficiente para detener sus ronquidos. Tal vez, eso no, pero parecía que, si lo empezaban a ahorcar, no demoraba muchos minutos en hacerlo.

Los ojos ya casi se le salían cuando los abrió, y su piel empezaba a tomar un tono parecido al de su cabello. Unos brazos estaban aferrados a su cuello, y un cuerpo pegado al suyo, aplastándolo con fuerza. El mareo, producido por la falta de oxígeno, hizo que tardara unos segundos en reconocer a la persona, y cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Rehhh- Ren? No puedo respiraaaar!  
-¡Horo-Horo!

A duras penas pudo despegárselo de encima, con un extraño presentimiento. Lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos, y lo mantuvo a distancia de él, como a un pequeño gato. No supo por qué, pero le dio mala espina verlo sonriente, con los brazos estirados hacia él, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de alcanzarle para poder abrazarlo… No sabía por qué, pero eso le parecía sospechoso…

-¿Ren?  
-¡Horo-Horo es muy tierno!

… Y decididamente, eso no era normal. Como tampoco lo era que Ren llevase uno de esos vestidos de vuelitos al más puro estilo "princesa rosa", ni que le sonriera constantemente… Ni que no lo hubiese golpeado ni discutido en los últimos treinta segundos.

-AHHHHHHHH! Tú no eres Ren! Dónde lo dejaste, impostor? Devuélvemelo!

Pilika apareció rápidamente por la escalera, al escuchar un fuerte ruido. Cuál sería su sorpresa de encontrar a Ren arrastrándose por el suelo -luego de que el ainu lo lanzase lejos de él, hacia el pasillo- intentando cogerlo de un tobillo, de una pierna, de un dedo; de donde fuera, y a su hermano histérico, sacudiendo la pierna a la cual se aferraba el chino con una sonrisa amorosa y ojos cerrados, y una silla en la mano, que estaba a punto de estrellar contra su amigo.

-¡No, Horo!

---

No sabían cómo habían logrado que Ren soltara a Horo-Horo, pero de alguna forma, lo lograron.

-¡Y te quedas ahí, sin salir, hasta que se te pase la idiotez!

Gritó Pilika, a través de la puerta, luego de que lograran encerrar al chino en un cuarto, luego de tirar un osito rosado de peluche, facilitado por Tamao. Así, el joven, que con esas ropas y actitud parecía una jovencita, cual perro obediente, salió tras el objeto, en lo que alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta, y taparla con un armario…

El motivo del enojo de la joven ainu, no era que Ren atacara su hermano, lo que le causaba mucha gracia, sino un simple comentario…

"-Tú… eres fea"

Sí, y encima, lo había dicho sacándole la lengua. Si no hubiese sido por Tamao, ella misma hubiese estrellado la silla contra la cabeza del chino. ¡Nadie le decía fea a ella¡Ni si quiera el engreído de Ren atacado por alguna enfermedad mental!

No sabían que se quedó haciendo Ren en el cuarto, pero pronto dejó de gritar por el joven peliazul. Así, ellos bajaron al comedor, a comentar la situación. No pasó mucho tiempo a que Pilika notase que la actitud del muchacho se parecía al momento en que las chicas creen en príncipes azules. Aunque, pese a eso, no podía entender por qué le ocurría eso a un chico…

Horo aún se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa cuando oyó un sonido afuera. Se le heló la sangre pensando que podía ser Anna. Un sudor frío lo cubrió, mientras escuchaba un crujido a través del muro. Un sonido que nunca había escuchado, y luego…

_**BOOOOOM**_

Cuando el polvo dejó el aire, el joven se encontró completamente negro por las cenizas. Pestañó un par de veces, sin entender nada, cuando de pronto, de la nube de humo…

-¡Horo-Horo!

… Un Ren completamente cubierto de polvo y cenizas, con su vestido arrugado y manchado, y un detonador de explosivos aún en sus manos, se abalanzó sobre él, comenzando otra vez a ahogarlo.

-A… Ayuda… Por favor…

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es la primera parte de tres que posee este fic. Ya está listo, así que no lo abandonaré. ¿Qué les parece? Espero les guste y se rían algo con él. ¿Qué le ocurre a Ren? Es algo obvio, pero¿Qué harán sus amigos al respecto? 

**¡Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

¡No es tan difícil! Unas cuantas palabras, aunque sea para tener noción de cuantos lo han leído, y si les gusta o no. Porque si no les gusta, ni modo, aquí mismo se termina.

No se olviden que es mi primera incursión en la comedia. Ojala me dejaran su opinión. ¡Por favor¡Haré lo que sea por sus reviews!... En realidad… No todo….

¡Saludos a todos, y nos estamos viendo!

Vickyng-san.


	2. Corazón, ¡No me mires, no me mires!

**La fiebre de las Chicas.**

---

Y este capítulo, lo hice cuando ya he entrado a clases, y ya estoy metida en unos líos que ni se imaginan. Entre política, familia, religión, trabajo social, arte, música, filosofía, relaciones amorosas e historias, no tengo tiempo, ni plata, pa' fumar.

Levísimo HoroxRen. Seudo Crosdressing. ¡No es totalmente AU, milagro!. Espero lo encuentren gracioso, y puedan mirar más allá de lo superficial, porque acá hay una irónica mirada a nuestras idioteces de cuando somos una chicas… Ahí lo dejo. Eh… Y todo lo de este fic es invención mía. Por supuesto, no existen ni los Tuman, ni el país de "Raaajadamkatriz". Jaja.

Fic pa' la Cote. _"Amigui… ¡Shuga!"; "¡Sácate la pluma!", _y_ "¡No!". _Capítulo pa' la Tania. _"¡Te amo weona!", "Vico… ¿Cásate conmigo?" _y_ "¡Weon bla bla bla Viña bla bla bla Carrete bla bla bla Ajajaja!"_

---

**Capítulo 2 de 3:**

**_Corazón, No me mires, no me mires, déjalo ya!_**

_(O Príncipe Azul? Príncipe feliz? Príiiinchipe!)_

-¡Tú no me quieres! Yo te he dado todo mi amor, Y es así como me lo recompensas?Eres un idiota, no quiero volver a saber de ti. ¡Terminamos!

…

-Por qué me miran así? Chicas, apóyenme, tenemos que hacer que Horo-Horo cambie! Es el peor novio que existe!

…

-Eh… ¿Ren? Pues… Mi hermano… no es tu novio…

Silencio. Ren miró atónito a Pilika, dejando, por un minuto, de azotar el cuerpo de Horo-Horo contra el piso. Una venita de enfado se empezó a hacer visible en su frente. "Oh, oh, la regué", pensó la ainu. Tamao se escondió tras ella. Ambas sudaban frío ante el silencio, y tragaron en seco.

-Tamao… -susurró Pilika, sin que Ren la oyera- Si llego a morir acá… quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga… y dile a Horo-Horo que se lave los dientes todas las noches, y por favor… enséñale a atarse los zapatos…

-¡Oye, yo sé abrocharme los zapatos!

Claro, Ren no la oía no porque Pilika hablara despacio –Eso era algo imposible para la joven-, sino porque estaba tan encismado en mirarla con odio, que no notaba nada a su alrededor. Ni si quiera la conversación, ni el intento de huída del ainu.

-¡Mentirosa!

En tres segundos, agarró el tobillo del escurridizo shaman de hielo, que se arrastraba hacia la puerta y, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo lanzó hacia las muchachas….

-¡Nooooooooooooo!

-Hay, Dios mío…

-¡Maldición, esto es peor que una piedra de cien kilos!

**PAF.**

Ren les dio la espalda y se secó, con gracia, las lágrimas. De inmediato, se acercó a Tamao, que se encontraba desmayada, al igual que sus compañeros, y en la parte baja de la torre que habían formado sus cuerpos.

-¿Tamao?

De un tirón, la sacó de debajo de la pila de cuerpos, y empezó a zarandearla, primero con delicadeza, y luego… Empezó a cachetearla.

-¡Tamaoooo!

---

Tal vez, lo peor de la situación, es que lo otros shamanes no tenían idea de que, más adelante, esto se pondría peor. Por suerte, eso sí, se dieron cuenta que el joven chino había olvidado totalmente que era shaman, y mostraba tal terror hacia los espíritus que, temiendo que le diera un infarto, tuvieron que optar por decirles a estos que se fuesen de la pensión. Lo que, por otro lado, los dejaba indefensos a las idioteces de Ren.

-Miren!Un gatito blanco!Es hermoso!Lo quiero! – Se escuchó el gran grito en el salón, bastante tiempo después del ataque que recibieron las chicas.

Ahora los otros tres se encontraban curándose unos a otros, poniéndose benditas y demás. Sin embargo, ante el grito del joven, todos le lanzaron una mirada que, a cualquier persona normal, le hubiese aterrorizado. Solo que a Ren no pareció afectarle; solo empezó a mirar, intercaladamente, a Horo-Horo y al gatito que estaba en el árbol, tranquilo.

-Y a mí¿Qué me ves?

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan mal educado! He dicho "Quiero a ese gatito"… ¿No entiendes?

-Si lo quieres, pues nadie te está deteniendo: Ve a buscarlo.

En menos de tres segundos, una gran llama rodeó el cuerpo del chino. Su cabello tapó sus ojos, y una venita salió en su sien. Los otros chicos casi podían jurar que el joven aumentó de tamaño; en especial, su puño, que se había alzado amenazadoramente.

-Contaré hasta diez, Horo-Horo… Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

---

-Un gatito… Gump¡A quién se le ocurre semejante cosa!... ¡Ven aquí, minino!... Sin duda, Ren enloqueció… ¡Te dije que vengas aquí, gato de porquería!... Aunque no tengo idea por qué… ¿Vas a quedarte allí toda la vida, gato inmundo del demonio?

-Pero que poca paciencia tienes, Hoto-Hoto…

-¡QUE MI NOMBRE ES HORO-HORO!... ¿Hao¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Nada en especial, Boro-Boro…

-¡Que es Horo-Horo!... ¡Pero tu estabas muerto, maldición!

-¿De verdad lo creíste, Hoto?

-¡QUE ES HORO!

-Sí, sí, como sea… ¿Querías esto?

-¡El gato¡Dámelo ahora mismo, Hao!

---

En la mesa, todos miraban tensamente a Hao, quien tomaba té, indiferente a las miradas densas que caían sobre él. De vez en cuando, se veía pasar a Ren rodando por debajo de la mesa, con el gatito casi desmayado en tan fuerte abrazo. El chino, sin duda, estaba ajeno en su mundo.

-¿Puedes decirnos de una vez por todas qué haces aquí!

-Tranquilo, Horo-Horo, les explicaré todo a su tiempo. El asunto es que, luego de que Yoh, por esas casualidades de la vida, me venciera, mi padre fue a buscarme y me cuidó durante un tiempo. Me hizo prometer que, como ya existía un Shaman King, pues según me contó, mi hermanito ganó el torneo cuando se reanudó, no intentaría convertir el mundo en uno donde habitaran solo shamanes. Y como le dije que sí, me permitió venir a vivir con mi otra mitad…

-…

-¿Y piensas que creeremos esa historia de que has abandonado el ideal que tuviste por más de dos mil años de un segundo a otro? - Preguntó la ainu.

-…

-Y esta mocosa… ¿Quién es?

Silencio. Poco a poco, la cara de Pilika se esombreció. Sus manos se crisparon, y de un segundo a otro, la chica estaba de pie, golpeando con una silla la cabeza del shaman moreno, que a los pocos segundos terminó en el piso, totalmente nokeado.

-Mi nombre es Pilika, y soy la hermana de Horo-Horo. Agradecería que no me llamase mocosa. – Dijo la muchacha, con su más inocente sonrisa, que hizo a todos temer por esos repentinos cambios de personalidad.

-Sí que está bien loquita mi hermana…

-Silencio, joven Horo-Horo, que nos escuchará…

-Ustedes dos!Dejen de secretearse!

-¡Sí Pilika!

A los quince minutos, luego de que Tamao parchara el inmenso chichón que quedó en la cabeza de Hao, éste volvió a tomar asiento con las piernas cruzadas, al igual que los brazos, y los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba simular que allí nada había pasado…

-Bueno, como les iba diciendo… No es que haya perdido mi ideal, simplemente, tal vez tenga que esperar otros quinientos años para que llegue el momento de cumplirlo. Por ahora, simplemente tomaré una habitación, y los dejaré seguir con su vida normalmente. Ah, y ojala solucionen rápido el problema de Ren, ya que supongo que no quieren que se muera, ni tampoco morir ustedes…

Sin más, el chico se paró, seguro de haber dejado intrigado a los otros jóvenes, ondeando su cabellera con un viento misterioso que nadie supo de donde salió, ya que estaban en una casa cerrada… Sin embargo, Hao no llegó muy lejos, ya que, cuando intentó mover la puerta para salir al pasillo principal, un inmenso bloque de hielo se lo impedía. Dio un suspiro, y sin girar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Hoto-Hoto…

-¡Que es Horo-Horo!...

-Tú sabes algo, Hao, y te exijo que nos lo digas! Qué tiene Ren? Cómo lo curamos? Puede morir?

-Ren… Ren… ¿Puede morir?.

-Claro, Tamao¿O no oíste a Hao?- Le replicó la ainu, extrañada.

-Oh, Dios mío.

**PAF.**

Y Tamao cayó al suelo, nuevamente desmayada.

-¡Oh, miren, Tamao se ha dormido¡Vamos, lindo gatito, dale un beso para que despierte!

-Miauuu.

---

"… Entonces, la única advertencia que dejaron los Tumán, que se perdió con el tiempo, era que ningún chico, después de haber actuado de alguna forma como una chica, debe oler las flores de los jardines reales de Raaajadamkatriz, pues o sino, adquirirá la _Adolescencia _en su estado primitivo. Lo peor, es que Ren se terminará convirtiendo en una muchacha caprichosa y sin sentido. Cuando se enfade, será capaz de matar si le llevan la contra, y luego de que pase esa etapa tan difícil, si no se casa, arrasará el mundo, buscando a su príncipe azul, destruyendo cada cosa y persona que no lo sea. Y si, por casualidad, encuentra a alguien que quiere que se su hombre, y éste se niega, pues entonces ahí sí hará explotar la tierra sin importarle nada más. Aunque claro, también cabe la posibilidad de que su cuerpo no aguante tanto cambio y sobrecarga emocional, y muera. Entonces, sería su espíritu el que quedaría eternamente en ese estado, aunque claro, así como fantasma, no podría hacer mal mayor… a menos que alguien lo tomase como espíritu acompañante, con el fin de destruir la tierra.

Todo esto ocurrirá en una semana. Si no logran curarlo antes, será su fin. Luego de esa semana, todo se sucederá muy rápido, y en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, habrá desaparecido todo la pensión. Y luego, en menos que cante un gallo, todo el mundo empezará a correr peligro…"

-Bien… Ya estamos en el segundo día de la semana… así que aún nos quedan cinco días para solucionarlo, y como Hao está aquí, y sabe tanto de esa maldición, creo que no nos será difícil…

-Un momento, moco… Pilika, quiero decir. Que yo esté aquí, no significa que los ayude. Yo no sé más que eso, y la verdad, me da igual lo que le ocurra a Ren, o a este planeta de humanos insignificantes que no aprecian la naturaleza…

-¡NO TENEMOS ESPERANZAS, VAMOS A MORIR, Y REN TAMBIÉN!

-Horo-Horo…

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN Y GUAPO!

-Horo-Horo…

-¡NO QUIERO!

-Horo-Horo idiota! Has espantado al gatito¡Las pagarás!

-¿Eh? No, Ren, yo… lo siento, lo siento, no me hagas nada, por favor, haré lo que tú quieras…

-¡Te masacraré!

Y mientras los chicos rodaban por el piso, dándole el chinito vestido con encajes y vuelitos una tremenda paliza al japonés, los otros dos optaron por seguir conversando. Claro, solo los otros dos, porque Tamao, sin poder aguantar aquella noticia, se había desmayado otra vez. Sus amigos ya se estaban acostumbrando, así que la dejaban tirada en el piso, sin más.

-Como te iba diciendo, Hao querido… Tú nos vas a ayudar… ¿Te queda claro?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-…Porque si Ren explota el planeta, tu también explotarás, y toda tu idea de un mundo de shamanes feliz, también…

-Pues prefiero que muera todo a ver como los estúpidos humanos destruyen este lugar…

-Hao… Parece que no has entendido… TU-NOS-VAS-A-AYUDAR… ¿Te queda claro, guapo?

-¡No, no me queda claro, y no lo haré¡Espíritu del fuego!

…

-¡Jajaja!

Hao se quedó atónito ante la risa de la pequeña. Así que, en vez de destruir la pensión como pensaba, se quedó allí, parado sobre la mano del espíritu del fuego, con el puño en alto, mirando con cara de estúpido a la ainu.

-Y a ti… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Jajaja!Es que ya lo entiendo todo! –De un segundo a otro, Pilika estaba de pie, mirando con un brillo maligno a Hao- El GRAN Hao Asakura tiene miedo¿Verdad? No sabe como solucionar este problema, y tiene miedo de aceptarlo…

Silencio. Un silencio sobrecogedor. Ren y Horo-Horo dejaron de pelear para mirar a Hao, con el cabello en la cara, y la piel crispada…

-Tú… estás diciendo que yo… el GRAN Hao Asakura… ¿No sé como solucionar algo?

-¡Pues sí! Estoy segura...

Pareció como si mágicamente una gran oleada de fuego rodeara a Hao, y unas llamitas aparecieran en sus ojos. Pilika, pese a la moustrosa visión, no se amedrentó, y continuó con su mirada despectiva.

-Hao Asakura es el más grande de los shamanes y no le teme a nada ni nadie! Ya verás que solucionaré toda esta maldición bastarda!

-… Eso quiere decir, que no sabes cual es la cura…

De un segundo a otro, Hao pasó a empequeñecerse, juntado sus dedos, y con el espíritu del fuego sentado a su lado, con la cabeza gacha igual que su amo, contestó:

-Eh… pues no…

---

Llegó la noche, y los chicos podrían jurar que sus cerebros echaban humo por medio de sus orejas. Derrotados, sin haber encontrado respuestas a sus interrogantes, se retiraron a sus cuartos a dormir, después de arrastrar a la –todavía- desmayada señorita rosa a su cuarto.

Horo ya no daba más cuando llegó a su habitación. Todo el cuerpo le dolía por las múltiples peleas con la nueva versión maniática del chino, así que no faltó más que apoyara la cabeza en le almohada para que quedara profundamente dormido.

Al llegar la mañana, se estiró con pereza, aunque quedó petrificado al notar que no podía moverse. Parpadeó un par de veces, y entonces…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Horo-Horo, al fin despertaste!

… No es la mejor forma de despertar el encontrarse amarrado a un árbol en medio de la nada, sin rastro de la pensión. Ni menos, con el maniático de Ren pegado a él, sonriéndole a menos de un centímetro de distancia. No era perfecto, pero tenía que reconocer que…

_**CHUIK**_

… Podía ser peor.

-Ah!Ren, por qué demonios me besaste? – Le preguntó, totalmente sonrojado.

-…

-…

-¡Tú no me quieres! BUAAAAAAAAA

-No, tranquilo, no llores, Ren… Ahora dime¿Dónde diablos están los demás¿Tamao, Pilika, Hao…?

-Oh, ya veo. Prefieres estar con esa Pilika que conmigo! No puedo creer que después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, no seas capaz de apreciarme!

-¡No he dicho nada de eso! Además, Pilika…

-¿Otra vez pensando en ella!

-Escúchame! Ella es mi hermana!...

-¡Además me gritas! Buaaaaa… ¡Te voy a meter preso por maltrato psicológico!

… Y ahí empezaba otro día. Solo esperaba que pronto terminara todo ello, y que sus amigos lo encontraran pronto, y vieran la forma de terminar esa maldición del demonio, que lo tenía metido en tal lío.

* * *

¡Segunda parte de tres! Espero que les vaya gustando, y me acompañen hasta el final del fic, que es el próximo capítulo. Muy agradecida por los reviews, aunque espero que en éste me escriban todos aquellos que la leyeron… 

Ayudará en algo Hao? Encontrarán la cura a la maldición? Dónde mierda está Horo? QUÉ PASÓ CON EL MALDITO GATO? QUÉ PASÓ CON ÉL! Ejem… lo siento…

Ahora, contestar los reviews…

_Risa.Haradaa_ Gracias por tu review. Espero que continúes leyendo. ¿No te gustan los fletos? Lee alguna vez a Pedrito Lemebel entonces, je, y veremos si dices lo mismo.

_Kikyo-love _Aquí está la continuación. Gracias por tu apoyo y review, espero que continúes leyendo y dejándome comentarios.

_Liver Girl _Qué alegría que alguien lo encuentre gracioso. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, y me sigas dejando tus comenrios. Gracias por leer.

_Mai_ Esto es una soberana idiotez¿No lo notas? Je. ¡Qué ganas de saber de ti, y de que conversemos! Leí tu otro review, así que ahora entiendo la tardanza. Sabes que te apoyo en todo¿Vale? Gracias igual por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto. Esta es mi primera incursión en la comedia, así que era un experimento para ver los resultados, jaja.

_Metherlence Reverie _Que bueno que te guste, la idea era que les pareciera gracioso. Gracias por los halagos a mi forma de escribir xD… Ren siempre es adorable, sea como sea, pero a Horito, nadie me lo cambia. Con esa mezcla entre inteligencia encubierta de estupidez, de seriedad y burla, de saber y no saber… Ah… ¿Tu pieza es rosa? Creo que moriría de ceguera… No tengo nada contra el color rosa, pero no puedo evitar pensar en las chicas rosa… y simplemente, no soporto a la gente hueca. Espero que continúes leyendo y te guste esta continuación.

_Chocolana _¡Qué honor! La reina de la comedia en shaman king, que ha hecho casi todas las que he leído, dejándome review a mí, en mi primera historia de humor. A mí, una dama de los dramas xD Sí da un poquito de miedo Ren, jaja… Y no es que yo no sea fanática del HoroxRen, no, es solo que por mí, tendría mi pieza tapizada de sus fotos y haría una secta para alabarlos; pero ¿Fanática? No, de ningún modo… Je, pero esto, sin embargo, es una comedia ligera y, lamentablemente, por lo mismo, no puedo poner mucho más sobre ellos. Solo lo que va hasta ahora. Puede que luego, a partir de esto, salgan algunos one-shot con un poco más de ellos, pero en esta mismo fic, me temo que no. Espero sigas leyendo y te agrade la continuacón.

_Naru Asakura _Gracias por tus halagos, de verdad. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. ¿Verdad que Ren es muy tierno? Veamos si lo sigue siendo ahora para ti. Y la adolescencia... Ten cuidado, que ha todos nos han estado engañando por siglos. ¡No te dejes estar!... Eh... Espero te guste el capítulo, saludos a ti.

**¡Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

Por favor, no se olviden de dejarlos, ni pasen de largo por aquí. Esto también sirve para censar como va la página, jaja, y si vale la pena seguir publicando… Por favor, todos los que visiten esta historia, denme su opinión, aunque sea mala, o sea una sola palabra.

Saludos, y nos estamos viendo,

Vickyng-san.

"O l v i d a r. l a . p e n a. y. e s c o n d e r l a. b a j o. e l. t r a j e . S o n . s o l o. d o s . h o r a s. d e. s u s . v i d a s . E l. r e s t o , p u e d e n. s e r . t a l. c o m o. l o s. d e m á s"


	3. ¡Qué me muero,que me muero,me has matao!

**La fiebre de las Chicas**

---

Tercer y último finalmente. Hecho a ratos, cuando quedaba ratitos, entre el stress y la chocolatosis múltiple. No me ha ido especialmente bien (¿Y quién me ha preguntado?), pero tampoco mal. Tengo mis cosillas, mis mentirillas, mis basurillas… Y sigo sin tiempo pa' fumar. Ta' mare'… Si sigo así voy a terminar con una úlcera de mierda…

Levísimo HoroxRen. Seudo Crosdressing. ¡No es totalmente AU, milagro! Espero lo encuentren gracioso, y puedan mirar más allá de lo superficial, porque acá hay una irónica mirada a nuestras idioteces de cuando somos una chicas… Ahora lo completaré para ver si alguien lo lee: Las boberías que cometemos cuando somos una huecas chillonas –Para las que lo fueron o son-. Eh… Y todo lo de este fic es invención mía. Por supuesto, no existen ni los Tuman, ni el país de "Raaajadamkatriz". Jaja.

Fic pa' la Cote. _"Amigui… ¡Shuga!"; "¡Sácate la pluma!", _y_ "¡No!". _Capítulo pa' la Nuni. _"¡Comunidad ecológica!", "Weeena… ¡Me gustaste!" _y _"En primer lugar yo, en segundo, yo, en tercero, yo, en cuarto, yo, y en quinto… yo también" _. Las amo biches. Pese a nuestros choques y ataques físicos, psicológicos y morales…

---

**Capítulo 3 de 3:**

_**¡Qué me muero, me muero, me has matao'!**_

_(O Te odio! Te amo! Te odio! En tres tiempos)_

-¡Que no te estreses, mujer, ya los vamos a encontrar!

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Ren raptara a Horo-Horo, y ni noticias de ellos. Pilika no dejaba de llorar, Tamao tenía desmayo crónico, y Hao estaba de un humor de perros, sin haber dormido en todo ese tiempo, gracias a la "calmada" hermanita de Horo, que no dejaba de perseguirle, pidiéndole que le ayudara a hallar a su querido hermano.

-¡Cuando te atrape, escobillón, vas a pagar por todo este mal rato con tu hermana como lapa!

Y solo quedaba ese día para que empezara la verdadera enfermedad de Ren. Lo peor, es que nadie sabía qué hacer… En todos esos días, no habían tenido tiempo como para pensar en una cura, teniendo en cuenta que pasaban todo el tiempo buscando a los dos chicos desaparecidos. Así pues, tenían hasta las doce de la noche de ese día, o sino, todo se perdería. Y ya era la una de la tarde.

-¡Joven Hao, Pilika, vengan aquí!

Una nube de polvo dejó a Hao tosiendo en el lugar, ya que Pilika desapareció en menos de un minuto. A lo lejos, le llegó el grito de la joven, que aún corría, diciéndole que se apresurara. Rendido, obedeció, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía la voz de su "amiga".

Llegó al patio, donde la luz del día lo cegó. Se tapó los ojos, y entonces vio a Pilika, sentada en el suelo llorando escandalosamente, con la cara pegada a un trozo de tela rosada. Tamao Se le acercó entonces, y le pasó una extraña flecha rústica con un papel amarrado a ella.

-¿Eh?  
-Pues… Yo no me atrevo a abrirlo… Y la señorita Pilika, en cuanto vio esa tela, reconoció el olor de su hermano, y no he podido hacer que me escuche…  
-Está bien…

Con sumo cuidado, Hao abrió la carta, y de inmediato notó que estaba escrita en chino. Por suerte, como ser poderoso que era, sabía hablar el idioma de continente, y se manejaba perfectamente. En voz alta, empezó a hacer una traducción:

-"Habitantes malditos de la maldita maldición de donde rapté malditamente al maldito Hoto-Hoto:

Tengo a su preciado Hermano… Amigo… Conocido… Como sea. Ya deben haber entendido que tengo al Coto-Coto, como sea que le digan... Si quieren volver a verlo, deben estar en media hora en el cementerio. Lleven comida, mucha comida. Y también a un sacerdote. Y un traje de novia y otro de novio. Y un ramo. Y música. Y dos anillos. Y… Creo que eso es todo. No vayan a faltar, o mataré al Jote-Jote.

Atentamente,

Cisne dorado y cariñoso y bello y regalón.

PD: como muestra de que realmente lo tengo, les envío su ropa interior. Ah, y no se la acerquen demasiado, porque no se la ha cambiado desde que partimos, y tampoco voy a andar lavándosela. Así que no sé qué enfermedades pueda traer."

Tamao y Hao giraron lentamente la cabeza, y vieron allí, en el piso, a Pilika que había dejado de restregarse la tela contra la cara. La chica los miró por un par de segundos, para luego.

**¡PUAJJJ!**

¿Cuánto rato llevaba vomitando¿diez minutos Luego, la muchacha cayó desmayada. Entonces, Tamao comprendió lo tonta que se veía cada vez que caía inconciente. Y Hao pensó que tendrían que apresurarse para cumplir todo lo que pedía el maniático de Ren.

Porque la nota era de Ren¿Verdad¿Quién más se daría el nombre de "cisne dorado y cariñoso y bello y regalón"; además de escribir con tan mala redacción¿Y quién más les pediría esa cantidad de cosas extrañas? Es decir, comida, ropas de novios, anillos… Un ramo de flores… y un sacerdote… y…

-Oh, oh… Ren se quiere casar con Horo-Horo! Hay que apresurarnos! Y sobre todo, reunir las cosas…

* * *

Cementerio. Veinte minutos más tarde. Un viento frío recorre el lugar. Bajo un gran árbol, Están puestos los trajes pedidos, y un poco más allá, una mesa con un gran banquete sobre él, incluida una enorme torta de cuatro pisos, totalmente blanca, con dos novios de mazapán –ella de cabello violeta, y él azul- puestos en su parte superior. 

Un chico, vestido con una túnica blanca y una Biblia en sus manos esperaba con rostro solemne, y dos collares de flores en su mano derecha. Como no sabía bien de qué religión eran, tuvo que llevar elementos para improvisar una ceremonia _A la Haò. _Frente a él, había dos chicas vestidas de gala, una pálida, con el rostro medio verdoso, y con una bolsa, sellada al vacío, que contenía una tela rosada, entre sus manos; y la otra, llorando, emocionada.

-¡Ya basta, Tamao, tienes que aprender a actuar, o si no, todos vamos a morir!  
-Lo sé, joven Hao, pero es que no puedo aguantarlo… siempre me emocionan las bodas…  
-Qué tonterías dices, Tamao! No te das cuenta que esta es una boda falsa? O crees que dejaría que mi hermano se case a la fuerza?  
-Lo sé, lo sé, aún así…

Para sus adentros, los dos jóvenes que no tenían relación familiar con los Ainu, comprendieron, con un escalofrío, que Pilika no solo sería capaz de casar a la fuerza a Horo-Horo, sino que a ellos, o a cualquier persona que se encontrara donde fuera, con tal de lograr sus intereses… Al parecer, la jovencita estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Anna…

Quince minutos después…

**Srooong**

Los tres jóvenes, que no habían dormido nada en esos días, se encontraban de pie, apoyando sus cabezas entre sí, profundamente dormidos.

-Ejem… ¿Disculpen?

Una voz los sobresaltó, al tiempo que el estómago de Hao rugía, y este se sonrojaba. Ya eran las dos de la tarde, y no había probado bocado en todo ese tiempo…

Todos se sonrojaron al ver a Ren, con la mirada baja, y en su vestido de novia, mirando al piso, con una sonrisa anhelante en sus labios. El velo caía en su rostro. Claro que toda esa extraña, aunque tierna visión se acabó, en cuanto vieron a Horo-Horo, vestido de novio, amarrado y amordazado, llorando, pese a estar aturdido, y no poder ver nada con una venda en los ojos, con uno de los tacones que tenía puestos Ren clavándosele en el estómago.

-Veo que trajeron al sacerdote y todo lo que les pedí. Ahora, hay que esperar que lleguen los invitados para empezar la ceremonia…  
-¿Invitados? – Gritaron los otros tres chicos al unísono, saliendo de su sopor, al tiempo que se limpiaban las legañas.

* * *

Ren se encontraba en una carpa, junto a Pilika y Tamao, siendo la primera madrina, y la segunda dama de honor. Las dos jóvenes sudaban frío, viendo como el chico, hermoso en su traje de novia, se paseaba nervioso por la pequeña estancia de piso de hierva, mientras se comía las uñas. 

Los tres chicos que habían quedado a solas en la pensión, cuando el chino se llevó a Horokeu, no habían esperado que hubiese invitados. Ni que Ren les exigiera llamar a una empresa para que instalara dos carpas, una para el novio, y otra para "la" novia, donde pudieran permanecer mientras llegaban las famosas visitas. Además, llorando por gastar todos sus ahorros, los tres chicos, por no llevarle la contra al joven, tuvieron que pedirle a la empresa de eventos que trajera un altar, muchos bancos, y sillas para instalar a todos los invitados en la ceremonia, y luego en la comida.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y solo habían llegado un par de ancianos pintorescos, que parecían encantados con la situación, que reconocieron como los abuelos de Ren. Entonces, el afiebrado le pidió a Hao que se quedara con el novio en la otra carpa, a sus abuelos que recibieran a los visitantes, y arrastró a las muchachas a su propia carpa, donde se encerró hasta que fuese la hora del "matrimonio".

En la carpa del novio, Horo-Horo ya se encontraba desatado, y con un ataque de histeria. Hao ni se preocupó de preguntarle donde habían estado. Simplemente, le dijo que ni se le ocurriera intentar escapar ni llevarle la contra. A las doce de la noche, se les acababa el plazo, y si Ren sufría una decepción ese día, o no actuaban como quería, sería capaz de acabar con el mundo antes de lo previsto.

-¿Me veo linda?  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Que si me veo linda! Este es el día más importante de mi vida¡Finalmente me caso con el amor de mi vida!

… Y el shaman de fuego también les había advertido a las muchachas que le hicieran caso en todo lo que dijera el joven Tao.

-Oh, claro, te ves hermosa, Ren¿No es verdad, Tamao?  
-Eh… ¡Claro, claro! Pero quédese tranquila, señorita Ren, o se romperá todas las uñas. Venga, tome asiento, que le haré una manicura mientras Pilika le hace un masaje de espaldas para que se relaje….

Con una sonrisa, Ren tomo un asiento, cerrando los ojos, se entregó a la habilidad de la joven. Pilika, a su lado, no entendía nada. Tamao se veía feliz, como si realmente fuese una de sus mejores amigas la que se "casara". Y, rendida a que su amiga también había sucumbido frente a la fiebre rosa, procedió a darle un masaje de pies.

-Oye, Ren… ¿Quién será el padrino? Porque yo seré la madrina, pero no tienes a quien…  
-Oh, esa es una pequeña sorpresa, Pilika. A todo esto, quería hacerte un comentario: Espero que no hagas ningún show en la ceremonia. Sé que ustedes estuvieron juntos, pero finalmente, yo he ganado, y me casaré con mi amado Horo-Horo, pese a que lo ames todavía. Yo sé que él me ama a mí. Si te he pedido que seas la madrina, es para que veas que no me importa lo que ustedes hayan tenido…

Pilika se quedó helada. Ese chico estaba loco. Pero no podía decirle nada, menos que eran hermanos. Así pues, tragándose el asco al imaginarse besando a su propio hermano –Que además encontraba horrible-, respondió:

-Pero que amable eres, Ren…

* * *

10.03 p.m. Bajo el árbol, se arremolinaban los invitados, como abejas en un panal. Jamás pensaron que sería tantos. A las carpas solo llegaban las voces, por lo que no tenían idea de quienes estaban. 

De pronto, en la carpa del novio, apareció Pilika, azorada, diciéndoles, rápidamente, que ya debían salir a esperar a la novia. Ella con Tamao irían, por orden del mismo Ren, a la pensión, donde los recogería una carroza tirada por caballos blancos, que los volvería a traer hacia el lugar. Faltaba tan poco para las doce de la noche… Pero¿Qué podían hacer? No tenían pista alguna de la cura. No les quedaba más que entregarse a las manías de Ren, y rogar por un milagro.

-¡Ah, y apuesto que no adivinan quién es el padrino! adiós, hermanito, y cálmate. Tu novia se ve hermosa. Estoy segura que quedarás loco con solo verla.

Ya¿Qué más? Todos se habían vuelto locos, hasta su propia hermana, convencida de que realmente se quería casar con ese Ren, se lamentó Horo-Horo.

"No, con este Ren no… En menos de un mes, ya se va a aburrir de mí, y me va a cambiar… Yo quiero de vuelta a mí Ren."

Y tragando en seco, con un profundo sonrojo, acompañado por Hao, que aún vestía de sacerdote, salieron a esperar a la novia. Uno detrás del altar, otro, al otro lado. Ya no había como dar marcha atrás.

-Ya estás frito, Hoto-Hoto. Aún así, suerte…  
-Que-Es-Horo-Horo – Le respondió lentamente el ainu por lo bajo.

* * *

11.37 p.m. Pobre Horo-Horo. El padrino resultó ser Chocolove, y el novio ya se encontraba mareado con los chistecitos del moreno. Y¡Oh, Oh! Todos los shamanes que habían conocido en el torneo –Increíblemente, también estaba Yoh, Anna y Manta; e incluso el trío de la flor con Opacho- se encontraban allí, vestidos de gala, de lo más normales, comentando de la repentina invitación que habían recibido hace cinco días para el matrimonio de Horo-Horo y Ren. Todos reían, encantados, sin encontrar para nada extraño que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Incluso Pino se le acercó y le felicitó, diciéndole que era encantador ver como los dos habían, finalmente, aceptado sus sentimientos. 

Entonces un ruido lo sobresaltó. Y allí apareció la carroza blanca, con caballos blancos. Bajó Tamao, en su mundo rosa, tirando pétalos de flores a su paso. Bajó Pilika, en su mundo celeste, y se colocó al lado de Chocolove. Le sonrió, y le hizo un gesto positivo a su hermano con el pulgar -como diciéndole "No te preocupes, Ren está bien, y es la novia más bella que existe"-. Y bajó Ren.

Un silencio se formó en cuanto lo vieron, para luego pasar a un murmullo constante, con frases del tipo "¡Que lindo!" "¡Qué suerte tiene Horo-Horo!" "Ese es Ren? Qué hermoso se ve sonriendo, y que guapo está", y uno que otro "¡Lástima que esté tan femenino! Bien hombrecito se veía, y vería, mejor". Un pianista, traído por sorpresa, como regalo de bodas de parte de Lyserg, empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial.

**Pa Pa Pa Pam**

Al lado de Lyserg, Ryuu miraba embobado a Ren Tao, sin creer que existiera una criatura tan bella. El inglés se secó una lágrima con elegancia, haciendo caso omiso a las sonrisas que le lanzaba Hao. Jun tomaba fotografías, con sus padres riendo, felices, junto a sus abuelos, y a los padres de Horo-Horo, encantados de la situación y de emparentarse. Yoh reía junto a los adultos, como si jamás hubiese luchado con En. Fausto y Elisa se miraban, enamorados, recordando el día de su propio matrimonio.

-Hao, haz lo más rápido posible la ceremonia, para ver si entre este grupo de gente alguien nos puede ayudar, Vale? Y pobre de ti que no omitas la parte esa del beso!  
-Lo siento, Horo-Horo, pero realmente soy un sacerdote, y soy profesional…  
-¡Deja de decir idioteces, Hao, recuerda que esta boda es falsa¡Y mírame cuando te hablo, en vez de hacerle guiños a Lyserg!

Hao se puso serio, y miró fijamente al novio.

-Tú te vas a casar, idiota¿Entendiste? Y me vale un comino si estás de acuerdo o no. ¡Yo sé que en el fondo sí quieres estar con Ren!

Y el Asakura volvió a enfocar su atención en Lyserg, sonriéndole, y guiñándole un ojo, mientras el inglés, molesto y ofuscado, se hacía el desentendido, conversando con la pequeña Millie.

* * *

Horokeu se preguntaba si todos habían perdido la cordura. ¿Acaso realmente pensaban que él y Ren eran algo más que amigos? No podía negar que el chino se veía hermoso; sin embargo, no le gustaba esa pinta tan afeminada. Tragó en seco. Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce de la noche, y Hao seguía hablando. Hace tiempo que había tenido que aceptar verbalmente que pasaría el resto de su vida con el Tao, temeroso a lo que pudiese pasar si decía lo contrario. Y ahora, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mirando la sortija en su dedo. 

Y el tiempo pasaba. Miró disimuladamente su reloj. Quedaban tres minutos para las doce de la noche. Hao reía tras el altar, hablando de todas las bendiciones que les deseaba a la feliz pareja. Tamao lloraba a mares, y Pilika se encontraba un poco más lejos, vomitando entre unos arbustos, luego de un chiste que le dijo el padrino por lo bajo, y que de tanto reír, le había hecho vomitar.

Dos minutos. Ren tomó su mano, mirándolo seriamente, como si hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. El chinito le sonrió, y apretó suavemente sus manos enguantadas. Horo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle.

Un minuto.

-Ahora, puedes besar a la novia.  
-¿Qué qué?

Oh, maldito Hao! Le había rogado que omitiera esa parte! Además, esto era una farsa, no una boda de verdad…

-Que ya puedes besar a la novia.

A su lado, Ren lo miraba, preocupado por su silencio. Apretó su mano con delicadeza. No podía decepcionarlo, menos ahora que faltaba tan poco… ¡Además, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo besaba!

Tomó aire. Levantó el velo del joven, y suspiró. Ren se sonrojó, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de Horo-Horo. Una de los brazos del ainu sujetó la pequeña cintura del Tao. Con la otra, le acarició el rostro, esperando también tapar la visión de los expectantes y llorosos invitados.

-Te amo, Ren… -Susurró, cuando ya estaban a pocos centímetros, y nadie más lo oía. No podía decepcionar al chino¿Verdad? Además… Además… ¿Por qué otra razón había sido capaz de soportar todas esas golpizas de parte del Tao?  
-Horo-Horo…-Murmuró Ren, antes de cerrar los ojos, de manera femenina, y dejar que sus labios se juntaran.

Un torbellino de emociones envolvió a Horokeu Usui. El tiempo desapareció, y a lo lejos, escuchó las campanadas del reloj, anunciando que había acabado el plazo para salvar a Ren. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro, mientras atraía más cerca al Tao. Pudo sentir como éste se aferraba a su traje con los puños. Ya no le importaba. Solo estaban los dos, besándose, a la luz de la luna, antes de que el ainu lo perdiera para siempre. Pese a que todo eso era una farsa, y que ni si quiera tenían edad suficiente para casarse…

**¡AHHHH!**

Repentinamente, Ren lo había empujado hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y, a todos los demás, contener el aliento, como si todo eso fuese una obra de teatro.

"Tú todavía amas a Pilika" Esperó escuchar el ainu desde el suelo, que por la sorpresa, había cerrado los ojos, mientras se sobaba la cabeza que había impactado con el altar. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir…

Ahí estaba Ren, respirando rápidamente por la boca, mirando a su alrededor, espantado. Luego, al mirarse a sí mismo, sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -Gritó

* * *

Todos los invitados se encontraban comiendo, tranquilamente, mientras que Ren daba vueltas y vueltas en su carpa, bajo la mirada asustada de Tamao, Pilika, y Horo-Horo. Hao, apoyado en un mueble, miraba la situación con gracia. 

El Tao, de pronto, en un movimiento repentino, se sacó el vestido de novia, y luego los guantes, zapatos, y –con un sonrojo- ligas, y frente a todos, se cambió, buscando si en alguna parte había ropa.

-Aquí tienes.

Hao, con una sonrisa, le extendía una camisa, unos pantalones, y unas zapatillas… Un momento… Hao? Ropa masculina? Ren maldiciendo?

-¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! –Gritó Horo-Horo.  
-¡Es lo mismo que he preguntado todo este rato. Dónde estoy? Qué ha pasado? Y porqué diablos me estabas besando! –Gritó Ren, sonrojado, logrando el mismo efecto en el ainu.  
-Hao… ¿Porqué Ren ha vuelto a ser normal? –Preguntó Pilika, confundida.  
-…  
-…  
-…

**¡Jajajajaja!**

-No saben las caras que tenían todo este tiempo! Ha sido la mejor broma que he hecho en toda mi vida. Realmente creyeron que Ren iba a morir, o a destruir todo el mundo? Y tú, Horo-Horo, que hacías todo lo que te decíamos! No sabes lo divertido que era! O cuando te raptó Ren? Y cuando te golpeó? Jajajaja…

…

-Estás diciendo que… ¿Nunca hubo nada por lo que preocuparse?  
-¡Claro que no, chiquilla! En una semana, la fiebre se pasa, y el chico vuelve a ser normal. Ahora me pregunto¿Cómo fue que le dio a Ren? Dime, Ren, antes de oler las rosas que habían en tu cuarto, qué fue lo que hiciste que te hizo parecer chica?  
-Qué diablos dices?Yo no actúo como chica! Además… ¿estás diciendo que durante la última semana estuve actuando… Cómo chica? -Así es! Y hoy te casaste con Horo-Horo! Claro, no realmente¡pero ni te imaginas lo gracioso que eras!  
-Oh, dios mío… - Tamao cayó, nuevamente, desmayada.

Al mirar a los hermanos Usui, alineados con Ren, con el cabello sobre el rostro, viéndoseles los ojos como dos luces rojas, no más, y enormes venas en las sienes, Hao empezó a retroceder.

-Je… Je… Eh… Bueno… Con su permiso… Yo tengo que ir afuera… a… a… hacer algo…  
-¡Dónde diablos crees que vas, bastardo!  
-¿Tuve que pasar por todo esto por nada?  
-¿Dejaste que todo el mundo me viera actuando como chica solo por divertirte?

**¡NOS LAS PAGARÁS!**

**

* * *

**-Owari-

…

…

xD Noo, no soy tan otaku como para ponerme a hablar en japonés. Nunca tanto.

* * *

Suena: 

(The Beatles - So Happy Together)

¡Y el fin está aquí, queridos míos! Por un momento, la historia se puso seria, pero era necesario para darle esa vuelta. ¿Qué les pareció? Hubo un indicio de HaoxLyserg, pero nada mucho en realidad. Y también, para los que querían, bastante de HoroxRen.

¡Jeje, todo era una jugarreta de Hao¡Y nuestros pobres shamanes tuvieron que aguantar todo eso para nada! Así es la vida, jaja…

Gracias, por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, a:

**Risa.Haradaa**: Por tu constante apoyo.  
**Metherlence Reverie**: Por tus ganas como lectora, al seguir este fic, y tu ánimo.  
**Zahia-vlc**: Por tu grito encantador, y dejar tu comentario.  
**Deydra Felton**: A ti, por tus ansias. Que, si hay éxito, haré secuelas de éste: pequeños one shot o dabbles, tal vez. Si es mucho apoyo, puedo hacer segunda parte y más larga.  
**Liver Girl**: Por tus saludos y palabras, aunque breves, importantes.  
**Naru Asakura**: Por amar tanto a Hao como yo a Horo.  
**Junlin Tao**: Por estar aquí. Simple y llanamente. Tu apoyo ya me es fundamental. Además, pese a que has cambiado –no podría decirte bien porqué, pero algo noto en tus comentarios-, me siguen encantando tus reviews.

Y a los que leyeron "La fiebre de las chicas", y dejaron alguna vez comentario: **_Risa.Haradaa, kikyo-love, Liver Girl, Mailyn Asakura, Metherlence Reverie, chocolana, Naru Asakura, Zahia-vlc, Deydra Felton, _**y**_ Junlin Tao._**

Espero sus comentarios. Este es el capítulo final, pero no descarto hacer algún One shot, si alguien quiere, con lo ocurrido en esos cinco días, donde puedo poner un poquito más de HoroxRen; o si no les gusta el crossdresing, puedo hacer alguno con lo que pasaba antes de esta situación –El cómo y porqué se besaron Horo y Ren- o con lo que ocurre después de que Ren se recupera. O si tienen alguna otra idea, estoy abierta a peticiones. Claro, solo si quieren, y si les gustó lo suficiente la historia.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

¡Nos vemos en mis otras historias!

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
